General Tynamon
General Tynamon appeared in 2018 TV series called Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. General Tynamon is the manager of the famous fighter Brax in Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. After his fighter is booked to fight in the latest season of Galaxy Warriors, he and Tynamon become guests on the Warrior Dome. He hides a secret, that he is a tiny monster inside a human sized robot body. His small size makes him useful in Odius’ final plan. Tynamon arrives on the Galaxy Warriors Ship with Brax joining Odius’ crew, telling her that they have a plan. He then gets annoyed at Badonna for trying to get Brax’s attention. She tells him that she knows his secret and that he’d better watch out or she will tell the whole universe. He then introduces Brax to the Power Rangers, where he pretends to be weak to trick the Rangers. He then watches Brax’s progress against the rangers from the ship. After Voltipede is destroyed, he finds the Ninja Fusion Star and brings it back to Madame Odius. Tynamon explains his plan to Odius: to use her hammer with the Ninja Fusion Star to create a mega monster to fuse 6 Skullgators, destroy the rangers and recuperate theirs Power Stars. Odius is impressive but says to Tynamon that the Power Stars obey only to the master's voice and Tynamon decides to steal a ranger's voice. He steals Levi's voice and retreats. Later, he confronts the five others rangers and use Levi's voice with Odius's hammer and the Ninja Fusion Star to fuse 6 Skullgators and create Megamauler. He fights and defeat the Rangers but they succeed to escape. Tynamon furious insults Megamauler who tries to crush him, but Tynamon shrinks him. Tired of beating and insulting, Megamauler fled, Tynamon purchased him. He retrieves him in the Warrior Dome Ship, but realises that his voice has returned, Megamauler says to him that the Rangers have break up his spell. Tynamon can not more use the Ninja Fusion Star and succeed to persuade Megamauler to fight the Rangers with him. But Megamauler will be destroyed by Levi using his new Super Star mode, and Tynamon fights the Rangers. Levi uses his final attack on him, while Tynamon survives but lose the Ninja Fusion Star, Levi takes it and return to Brody. Tynamon storms into Odius’ room and tells her she must keep her side of the plan. She tells him that he is not one to bargain and shows Brax and Badonna his small size. Badonna then takes this chance to insult him. Odius then tells him to capture Mick for her using his size in exchange to make him giant. Brax battles the rangers to keep them busy while he brainwashes Mick. He then battles the rangers. When his face is shot, his tiny form is revealed and he calls for the Gigantify Ray. Odius confirms and let’s Cosmo gigantify him, which he does. Now giant, his wish has come true, making him very happy. He blocks the Ninja Fusion Megazords final attack and uses his staff to bash the Megazord on the ground. They then form the Ninja Ultrazord and blast him, weakening him. He is destroyed by the Ninja Ultrazord. Madame Odius then tells Badonna that she never needed ‘that tiny twit Tynamon’ anyway because now she has Mick under her control. Tynamon says that he will have his revenge and retreats. Tynamon seems very cunning and sneaky even though his alliance with Odius remains unquestioned. He has a tendency to be insecure whenever someone brings up his "little" secret, which is the literal truth behind him. Powers and Abilities * Robot Body: '''Because of himself being tiny, he relies on using the suit for mobility and combat. * '''Regeneration: During his final battle in his Robot Body, Tynamon has received the final attacks of Preston and Levi in theirs Super Modes then seemingly fell but rose again and had no scratches. Arsenals * '''Staff: '''Tynamon has a staff with it, he can launches the "Darkstone Barrier" or the "Toxic Tangles". ** '''Darkstone Barrier: '''Tynamon can create a barrier using his staff. ** '''Toxic Tangles: '''From his staff, he can fire a rope-like green line to hold his enemies. He can also move them by using his staff. See Also * Masakage Tsugomori Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Characters Portrayed by Estevez Gillespie Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2018 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Characters with a healing factor